A Spring Flower
by Midnight Starshine
Summary: Keiko is new to Ouran, and being the new kid can be scary. Thankfully, the summer before school, Keiko made some amazing friends. Follow her as she struggles with her traditional upbringing, the craziness of the Host Club, and a blossoming romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I do NOT own Ouran or any of its characters! Enjoy!**

"Oh my," I breathed, taking in the beautiful image in front of me. Nestled in between a vast array of trees sat a three story traditional mansion. I was wonderfully surprised by the winding path that led to the front door, and the care and love in each of the decorative shrubs along the road was amazing. Sakura trees arched over the pebble walkway and I daresay I spotted a few early buds. I stepped forward, the soft crunch beneath me was the only sound marking my passage. I followed the path, entranced by the artfully cultivated garden around me, and was a bit confused when I found myself at the door. I hesitated only slightly before I knocked.

It swung open and a short woman of about thirty appeared behind it. Her hair was a light brown -sandy almost- in color, and her eyes were dark brown. She was pretty, her cheekbones high and her lips full, but what struck me most was her almost _orange _skin. I tried not to stare, and distracted myself with the intricate patterns on her yukata. "Welcome, I assume that you are Hisakawa Keiko-sama?"

I nodded politely and she gestured for me to follow her. I stepped out of my zori and handed them to another woman, who bowed and left. The interior was not as flamboyant as the grand gardens, but it was elegant in a simple way. Tatami mats were everywhere and paintings of trees and the mountainside cover the walls, every once in awhile I saw a orchid blooming under a window as well. I soon got lost in all the twists and turns, and silently cursed my sense of direction -or lack thereof.

Finally we reached a paper door and the woman turned to me. "Hisakawa-sama and his wife are in there," she said, her voice sounding bored and I suspected if she didn't have to be so stiff she might be picking at her nails.

"Thank you, um," I paused, not knowing what to call her.

"Ayame."

"Ayame-san," I smiled. She didn't return it and simply walked past me. I was confused, and a bit miffed by her attitude. I sighed and let it go, instantly forgiving the small slight, and went to open the door. Before I could, it slammed open, taking me by surprise. I stood there as a figure rushed at me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Kei-chan!" he cried, spinning in a circle with me in his arms. "It has been too long, tell Oji-chan how you've been!"

"Hiroki-san," I gasped, trying to get oxygen into my lungs. "Too tight." He instantly released me, placing my feet back onto the ground. He held me at arms length and stared at me with an excited glint in his eye. "It is a pleasure to see you again Oji-san."

"Oh, enough with all this formality! Call me Hi-chan!" he cried, a big smile plastered on his face. "Anyway, you've met Chi haven't you?"

"Yes, Chiharu-san and I have met on several occasions," I tried to resist the urge to tease him, but failed. "Your memory is failing you Oji-san."

He huffed, frowning at me with mock hurt. "Didn't I teach you to be kinder to your elders?"

"No Oji-san, you taught me to fly a kite."

He laughed, reaching forward to muss my hair. I let him, happy to see my uncle after so long. "Alright, alright, come in." We stepped into the large room, Hiroki leading me to a leather couch. I spied Chiharu sitting on it, reading, and a little girl that I guessed to be my cousin nearby. I smiled, happy to have finally seen my baby cousin. Chiharu turned when she heard us enter, closing her book and setting it aside.

"Kei-chan," she greeted, her voice warm and welcoming. I saw Chika perk up and stare at me, her face lighting up at my presence.

"Chiharu-san, you look lovely," I complimented, noticing her light blue yukata. She waved me off, running her other hand through her stark blonde hair. "I'm guessing this is Chika-chan?"

Chiharu nodded, her curls bouncing with her. "Chika, say hello."

The little girl ran up to me, the spitting image of her mother. She wrapped her arms around my legs and smiled up at me. "You're Kei right? You're gonna live with me and Oto-san and Okaa-san? Are we gonna play together? What's your favorite color?" She shot off question after question and I couldn't help but immediately love her.

"Yes, I'm Kei, and yes, I'll be living here from now on. Of course we'll play together, and my favorite color is green," I answered the first ones I heard and tried to remember the rest. I failed, but she looked at me like she didn't need any more answers.

"Just like your eyes?" she asked. I nodded, hardly surprised she noticed my odd eye color. "I have green eyes too! Just like Oto-san and you!"

"Yes, yes, Chika, now why don't you go back to coloring while I talk to Kei-chan?" Chika nodded and Hiroki turned to me. "Kei-chan, your room is right next to Chika's, but you won't have to worry about her too much until September. For the first few weeks, just relax and get used to the house and the yard, and once school gets closer, we'll worry about that. You've already been enrolled and we have your uniform, and your schedule should be coming any day now." I nodded again and waited for him to continue. "You can eat whenever, but we always eat as a family at seven in the diningroom, and if you get lost," he nudged me and smirked, knowing me all too well. "then just ask one of our lovely staff members."

"Thank you, Oji-san."

"Nonsense, thank _you,"_ he insisted, but I knew he was just glad I was here. "Now, I'll take you to your room, and then you can go lose yourself on the property."

* * *

My room was obviously carefully placed, it was indeed next to Chika's room, but it was also right next to the stairwell where I couldn't get lost in all the hallways. Inside it was huge, roomy even with the large and raised futon taking up space. Sections were cut off from one another by beautiful folding screens to create the illusion of different sections. I saw a desk poking out from behind one of them, and dressers behind another. It was wonderful, and, like me, traditional. Hiroki left after a while and let me sort through my stuff, packing things where I wanted them and moving things around.

After a while I tired myself out, and sat on the futon. I stared out the the large window above it and memorized the dense forest behind the house. I curiously took note of a pebbled path that led into the woods, instantly deciding that after a snack, I was going exploring.

* * *

I was lost.

Hopelessly, irrevocably, shamefully, lost. At some point I had lost the path, instead looking for the areas with the least amount of foliage and trying to circle back. The trees were dense and I couldn't find the direction of the sun, and for all I knew I was coming back to the same trees over and over again. For the second time today, I cursed my sense of direction.

I sighed, carefully picking my way across the forest floor on my sore feet. My traditionally zori were killing me, and I was getting warm in my multitude of layers. By some divine luck my hair and clothes managed not to get stuck on anything, and there were no random twigs sticking off of me. I wanted to break down and cry, shout to the heavens how ridiculous this is, but I couldn't. We were in the middle of Tokyo, for goodness sake! How can a forest be this large and be in the middle of such a big city? I was about to sit on the ground and accept my fate, waiting until I withered away and died, when I saw it. Like the light at the end of a tunnel, it was a clearing. I let out a silent cheer and picked up the pace, careful not to lose sight of my saving grace.

Once I exited the edge of the trees I saw it, a mansion not unlike Hiroki's. It was indubitably larger, but similar in style. I smiled, pleased by the sign of civilization. By the position of the sun it had been hours that I was lost, and I hoped I didn't worry Hiroki at all. As I approached it I saw a boy, younger than me by a few years from the looks of him, and turned to him.

"Excuse me," I called, my voice meek and a bit shy. He whipped around so fast he stumbled, and I paused, unsure. He was tall, but his face betrayed his youth. He had spiky black hair and grey eyes, and was quite handsome. He looked surprised but ran towards me. I was still uneasy but he looked friendly. "I'm so sorry, but I'm lost."

"Really?" he asked, smiling at me in mirth. "What were you doing back there anyway?"

"Exploring," I mumbled quietly, but he heard it.

He threw his head back in laughter and I had to suppress an embarrassed blush. I was upset to see that he was taller than me, though not by much. "Why don't you come in?" he offered, and I nodded. He led my to the house, chatting and asking questions the whole way. "So who are you, anyhow?"

I gasped, appalled by my rudeness. I stopped in my tracks and he turned to see what was wrong. I dropped into a deep bow, apologizing quickly for my behavior. "Oh dear, I am so very sorry. How completely improper of me! I am Hisakawa Keiko, oh my, I am sorry."

"Hey, its okay!" he laughed. "No need to apologize! I'm Morinozuka Satoshi, but you can call me Satoshi!"

"Thank you Satoshi-kun, I'm pleased to meet you," I giggled slightly, relieved that I hadn't offended him. I rose from my bow to see him scratching his neck.

"You too, now c'mon Keiko." My jaw dropped a little at his complete lack of honorific, but brushed it aside as his nature. He seemed easy-going and cheerful, a genuinely nice person. We continued on and he continued talking, completely unphased by my quiet responses. It wasn't that I didn't like him, I was just a quiet person. Eventually he opened the door to a kitchen and had me sit in the breakfast nook, leaving to get the phone. When he came back I thanked him again and dialed the number I had just recently memorised.

"_Moshi moshi," _he answered, and I sighed in relief.

"Oji-san, thank goodness."

"_Kei-chan? Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"_

"I'm sorry Oji-san, I got lost."

"_Of course you did, where are you?"_

I turned to Satoshi and held my hand over the receiver of the phone. "Satoshi-kun, where are we?"

"Haninozuka mansion," he replied. I, once again, thanked him.

"Haninozuka mansion," I parroted back and Hiroki sighed in relief.

"_Well, you're not far. I'll be there soon."_

"Thank you Oji-san, and I'm sorry."

"_Don't worry about it kid, see ya soon." _He hung up and I handed the phone back to Satoshi.

"Thank you so much Satoshi-kun, I don't know what I would've done without you."

"You thank people a lot," he observed, smiling at me. "Let me make you some tea."

I waited while he busied himself in the kitchen. He was talking again, about the weather and the city and his school, whatever came to his mind I suppose. I spoke at the appropriate moments but otherwise was silent. We were waiting for the water to boil when the door opened.

An older version of Satoshi stared back at me, and I immediately jumped to my feet and bowed. "My apologies, I'm Hisakawa Keiko, I don't mean to intrude."

"Geez, quit apologizing about everything Keiko!" Satoshi scolded. He turned to his future self and beamed. "Taka-kun, are you done with practice?"

I stood there, unsure what to do with myself, and watched the two. The 'Taka-kun' didn't say anything and Satoshi practically doted on him. I couldn't help but notice how attractive he was, and how much taller than myself. He had the same dark and spiked hair as Satoshi, along with the same grey eyes. His face was more angular, and his mouth was set in a firm line. He met my eyes and I desperately fought off a blush. Satoshi followed his line of sight and remembered me.

"Oh, right! Keiko, this is Takashi, my brother."

Takashi nodded at me in greeting and I smiled and bowed low in return. "Nice to meet you." I straightened and took my seat, trying not to stare at Satoshi's older brother. It took me a moment to realise Satoshi was talking to me.

"-attending Ouran?"

"Yes, starting this year I am a student at Ouran." I prayed that properly answered his question.

"Cool! Just like Taka-kun and Mitsukuni! Yasuchika and I go to the middle school."

I smiled, at least I might know someone. "Wonderful, now I will at least know someone!" I smiled shyly, the change of schools made me nervous. I turned my attention to Takashi, "Have you received your class information yet?"

"No," he replied, his voice deep and monotone. I decided I liked it.

"Oh good, I was worried I was the only one who didn't get theirs." Satoshi returned to the kitchen and finished the tea, leaving Takashi and I somewhat alone. He sat at the table across from me, though there were only four seats in the breakfast nook so there wasn't much choice. I wondered if I needed to make conversation, but thought against it. He seemed like a person who believed more in actions rather than words. There was silence, but it wasn't awkward and I didn't fidget. I glanced at both him and Satoshi, trying not to stare, but once in a while one of them would meet my gaze.

"What do you want in your tea Keiko?" Satoshi asked.

"Oh, anything is fine." Takashi seemed to perk up at that, staring at his brother. "Is something wrong Takashi-san?" I asked, wondering at his change in stoic attitude. He shook his head and I dropped the topic when Satoshi came back. He set steaming cups of tea in front of Takashi and myself, and I nodded my thanks. I brought the tea to my lips and looked up before I took a sip. Satoshi and Takashi were both watching me, and my brow furrowed in confusion. I took a sip and had to force myself not to spit it right back out. It was horribly spicy and tasted awful. I swallowed and blinked rapidly, tears trying to fall. Satoshi grinned and took a big drink of his own and Takashi shook his head. "What's in this?" I squeaked.

"Hot sauce," Satoshi boasted.

"Oh." I took another drink and swallowed quickly. I fought back my natural reaction and drank as much as I could, it wouldn't be proper to be rude after their hospitality. "Its," I paused, not sure if they were messing with me or not. Satoshi looked excited for my response and I gulped. "unique." Satoshi smiled but Takashi frowned, or at least more than before.

"You don't have to drink it," Takashi told me. I nodded and took another sip, only wincing slightly at the taste. He stared at me, not touching his own tea, when a lady came into the kitchen.

"Morinozuka-sama," she said, gaining all of our attention. "a car is out front for a Hisakawa Keiko."

I stood up and was prepared to leave with the woman when Satoshi called out. "Wait, me 'n Taka-kun will walk you out!"

I blinked in surprise but agreed, thanking them for the hospitality. Once we got to the door I bowed to them both and thanked them again. I walked out of their house and down the path to see Hiroki leaning against a limo. I walked over to him but before we entered the car I turned and waved at the boys, bowing my head once again.

* * *

"I like her, she's pretty, ne Takashi?" Satoshi looked over to his older brother as he watched Keiko get into her car. Satoshi wasn't sure if he was seeing things, but he swore that Takashi was watching the girl a bit intensely.

Takashi turned back to his brother when Keiko's limo pulled out of view. "Ah," was all he said before walking back into the house. Satoshi followed him and watched him carefully.

"She's in your year too, I wonder if she'll be in your class," Satoshi pressed, but his brother gave no reaction. "I'm going to invite her over later, I think she needs a friend that'll be at school, and you and Mitsukuni would be perfect." This time Takashi looked at him, but only nodded in agreement. "What do you think she'll think of the Host Club? Do you think she likes Kendo? I wonder why she was wearing a kimono while exploring the back forest. Did you know she is our neighbor?" Satoshi glanced at his older brother, still not getting a reaction from the giant. He sighed and gave up, sure in his assessment that Takashi didn't care.

Unbeknownst to him, Takashi _was_ interested.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, chapter 2! Hope you like!**

* * *

I was horribly nervous, almost to the point of ditching school. My only consolation was the fact that I ended up in Takashi and Mitsukuni's class. If not, I don't know what I would've done with myself.

My yellow dress fit well and my briefcase was filled with books, there was no reason to delay the unavoidable. I barely contained my nerves, the only tell was my fingers fiddling with a loose string on my briefcase. The wait was killing me and I regretted my decision to accept Takashi's offer to ride with him. Maybe it was his way of making sure I didn't flee, he knew I had been worried about this day for weeks. Mitsukuni assured me I'd be fine, that I'd make friends easy enough, but I wasn't so sure. He even promised to introduce me to _his_ friends, but I told him he needn't. Oddly enough, when Mitsunkuni proposed that, Takashi almost looked panicked. Of course, he didn't _really _express that, but I had been steadily getting better at reading his eyes.

Whether I realized it or not, myself and the boys had gotten fairly close after our summer break, and I learned to enjoy the company of everyone in the Haninozuka household. Yasuchika still glared at me from time to time, but in my heart I knew he was growing used to my constant presence and I dearly hoped we could be friends. Satoshi would often ask me over, if only to play a card game or such, and I had to admit he acted as the younger brother I never had. Mitsukuni and I became close as well, after the most embarrassing and horrifying introduction _ever_ I learned his sweet and childish personality was a good way to lift my spirits, and he was always able to make me laugh. Takashi, though, remained an enigma.

He silent persona was no issue, it was simply the way he would suddenly become the clumsiest person I had ever encountered in my life when he became surprised. He was usually so graceful and careful of each of his movements, that the first time he tripped I almost gasped. Everything I learned about him I learned from someone else or by observation, and I was never sure if he really wanted me to know these things or not. Most of my time spent with him was also spent with the others, mainly Mitsukuni, or done so silently. It was actually very nice, he would help me find the Haninozuka library and stay with me as I read. Mitsukuni tried to join us one time, but he fell asleep within the first ten minutes. I pressed my hand to my mouth as I suppressed a giggle, Takashi ended up having to carry Mitsukuni away like a toddler.

"Keiko-sama," Ayame called from behind me, breaking me from my memories. I glanced back at her but quickly returned my attention out the window. "The Haninozuka car is outside, waiting for you."

"Thank you." She turned and made to walk away but I stopped her. "Ayame-san?"

"Yes, Keiko-sama?"

"What do you know of Ouran Academy?"

"With all due respect, Keiko-sama, you've asked me that question five times now."

I blinked, forgetting that I indeed have. "Oh, yes, sorry Ayame-san."

I heard her heave a deep sigh, "Alright Keiko-sama, listen closely 'cause I'm not repeating this again. You'll find out for yourself soon enough anyway."

"Of course," I nodded quickly, my eyes wide and my ears attentive. She rolled her eyes at me but I was growing used to her casual behavior and her slightly rude remarks.

"I didn't go to Ouran, but my daughter's school wasn't far away, so I don't know much. Its just a school full of rich and well-bred snots, and a random smart kid or whatever. You'll fit in nicely."

"Thank you Ayame-san," I smiled at her and took a deep breath, steeling my nerves and gliding to the door. I was halfway down the path when I paused. I spun around and searched for Ayame, spotting her in the window, laughing. "Wait." _Did she just make fun of me?_ My cheeks burned and I swallowed the urge to stomp my foot and huff in anger. At least she got my mind off my nerves.

The sleek black limo was indeed parked outside of the mansion, the engine still running. As I approached, the door opened to allow Takashi and Mitsukuni to exit. I smiled softly as I saw them and gave a little wave. Mitsukuni bounded over to me and gave me a quick hug. He jumped down and began chatting amicably from beside me as we walked together, Usa-chan clutched to his chest. Takashi held open the door as we got in and I nodded my thanks, noticing the microscopic smile on his face. Once inside I tucked my skirt beneath me, folding my hands in my lap and sitting straight. It was odd, being in a western dress, but I ignored it the best I could. Satoshi was absolutely buzzing with excitement and Yasuchika looked as though he was ready to rip off everyone's head. Mitsukuni was talking at Takashi, but he nodded every once in a while so he must be listening. Suddenly Mitsukuni stopped.

"Ne, Kei-chan!" Mitsukuni exclaimed from beside me. I turned to him and waited for him to talk. "Are you nervous for your first day?"

I sighed, "Frightfully so, but thankfully you and Takashi-chan are in my class." Mitsukin beamed at me.

"Me 'n Taka-chan can't wait for this year! I'm gonna eat all the cake and were gonna have fun at the club every day!" His eyes twinkled with happiness and he bounced in his seat.

"You never told me what you do in this club," I told him, missing Takashi shake his head violently behind me.

Mitsukuni grinned oddly for a second before his usual cute behavior returned. "Its a secret~" he sang. I frowned slightly, but I wasn't going to pressure him into answering, it wouldn't be proper. "You'll just have to stop by one day and see!"

"Mitsukuni," Takashi warned. I glanced at him on my other side, confusion written on my face. He didn't say any more, but he stared into Mitsukuni's eyes as if communicating with him that way. I suppose with how close they are, they could do that.

I laid my hand on Takashi's shoulder and looked him in the eyes, "It is quite alright Takashi-chan, everyone is entitled to their secrets." I removed my hand and turned to Mitsukuni, "Besides Mitsukuni-chan, you know I do not have the time to join clubs, Chika has lessons with me after school." He nodded and I smiled, "Though you have piqued my curiosity, I couldn't possibly figure it out with all the clubs you boys are in, and you haven't even told me where you host this club!"

He laughed and returned to his previous conversation. Satisfied that no one was miffed by what was discussed and I avoided any sort of tension, I returned to my worrying. Before I could even say 'flower arranging,' the school appeared in our window.

"Oh my, we're here already."

"Don't worry Kei-chan! Everyone'll love you!" Mitsukuni's ever-present cheer helped, but I still couldn't get over that horrid sinking feeling in my gut. I knew that the chances of me being disliked to the point of bullying was slim to none, but that didn't help my fear of being ostracized. If Takashi and Mitsukuni end up being my only friends here, life would be sad indeed.

The driver opened the door and stood by, waiting for us to exit. Satoshi practically leaped out, dragging poor Yasuchika behind him. Yasuchika managed to calm him and they made their way to the middle school. Mitsukuni bounded out of the limo much in the same fashion, Takashi following diligently behind him. I hesitated. I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders, checking myself in the small mirror. Everything seemed in order and yet still I sat.

"Keiko," a soft rumble reached into my daze. I turned to see Takashi leaning back into the car with his hand outstretched to me. I glanced between his passive face and his offered hand, already knowing my decision.

I reached forward and placed my dainty hand in his much larger one. He grasped it firmly and pulled me out of the limo, taking care not to display too much strength. "Thank you Takashi-chan," I smiled. A quick quirk of his lips was his only response, and we hurried to meet Mitsukuni ahead of us. _"Alright, I can do this."_

* * *

"Ne Kei-chan! How do you like school so far?" Mitsukuni asked between inhaling cakes. It was an appalling sight, but it was one I was growing more and more used to as time passed. Myself, Mitsukuni, and Takashi were in the middle of lunch, seated together and surrounded by over a dozen staring eyes. At first I was confused, and a bit surprised, at how popular the boys were. I was well aware of how attractive they were, but I never expected it would reach this extent. From the moment we stepped foot on school grounds we -or rather they- were flocked by girls from all directions. Mitsukuni got the most attention, though Takashi received a fair amount as well. It was a little overwhelming, but all the girls seemed nice.

So far, no one had even glanced at me with foul intent.

"It seems lovely," I told Mitsukuni, smiling softly at him. "A bit excessive but otherwise nice."

"That's wonderful, right Takashi?" Mitsukuni exclaimed, his high voice rising in giddiness. He waved his fork at Takashi, expectantly waiting for a reply. Takashi gave a nod of his head and Mitsukuni returned to his cake in earnest. Food flew everywhere and his hands could barely be seen with how fast they were moving. I heard a soft murmur of giggles and for a moment was a bit caught with how odd it was that they were listening in so intently. A damp piece of cake landed on my cheek and I repressed a shudder of disgust._ "Why is it wet?"_ I took a napkin and wiped it off, turning to the boys and excusing myself.

I walked out of the lunchroom in search of a bathroom, turning random corners and looking through empty rooms. This school really is large. I soon became lost in the sea of doors and could barely discern where it was I came from. No one was around to aid me, and I feared I would miss my next class. The soft patter of my feet on the tiled floor was the only sound and in the myriad of empty corridors seemed frozen in time. Nothing moved, nothing spoke, the eeriness of it all sent shivers down my spine. Finally I heard voices and ventured toward them with a rushed step and a hopeful face.

As I turned yet another corner I came upon four girls in the yellow uniform. One was backed against the wall and the other three surrounded her in a half circle. Trepidation trickled down my spine and I immediately knew something was wrong. I guess this school wasn't really any different that others. A bleach-blonde girl with a bony face and tight lips turned to me from her aggressive advance. She was in the middle and acted as if she was the leader in their lot. The two flanking her were identical yet different, both dark haired and both small features, but one was tall and lanky while the other was short and robust. At my appearance they backed off, casting a lingering glare at the other as they retreated.

I turned to her, my eyes wide and my mind confused. She stared defiantly back, and I offered a polite smile. "Do you know where the ladies room is?" I asked, completely ignoring what I just saw.

She watched me with hesitant eyes hidden behind large glasses. She stepped from the wall and walked closer. "You're not going to ask?"

"Do you want me to?"

She paused, her glare faltered and she stopped farther from me than I'm sure she expected. "Well, no."

"Then no." She continued to watch me warily, I would guess she is a very distrusting person. I walked to her, smiling pleasantly. "So, the ladies room?"

"Uh, right. This way." She led me down the hallway and took several turn, the whole while allowing us to fall into a compatible silence. I wasn't sure how long we were walking, but I became curious, her sandy-blonde hair and glasses seemed very familiar.

"Forgive me if I am wrong," I started, noticing her flinch. Her shoulders tensed and she didn't risk a glance at me. "but you seem very familiar, are you in my class?"

She relaxed and turned to look at me, "Yeah, but you're new so I don't care if you don't recognize me."

I bowed my head to her, "I am Hisakawa Keiko, and I hope we can become friends." She looked doubtful but I pushed past that. "I would be honored if you would be my first friend I have made here."

"Aren't you hanging out with Hunny and mori?"

"Do you mean Mitsukuni-chan and Takashi-chan?"

"Yeah."

I laughed, placing my hand in front of my mouth to block the sound. "They are my neighbors, and while we are friends, it would be pitiable if I rely on their gentlemanly manner for everything."

She looked me up and down as if she were considering my request for friendship. "I'm Kanamori Sayo, but I guess you can call me Sayo since we're friends." I was caught mid giggle when she interrupted, "But! We don't talk about family business, ever."

"Of course."

* * *

We both exited the bathroom with a few minutes left until the bell. I had found while washing up that Sayo truly doesn't care for appearances, though she is absolutely lovely when she tries. She had a dry sense of humor and a bit of a mean streak, but she was otherwise kind and considering to my lack of internal compass. We were walking down the hallway, laughing at something Sayo pointed out about the fountain in the main garden. I had dared not ask about what I had seen in the hallway, and she had offered no information herself. So far, I was finding her company very agreeable.

"Sayo-chan, are you in all of my classes?" I asked. Most classes are seated in pairs and we were allowed to choose our seats upon entering, but I didn't want to force takashi nor Mitsukuni to sit somewhere else for my sake.

"Yeah, why?"

"We should sit together from now on." She smiled, but an odd sound put and end to our conversation. It sounded as if someone was racing down the halls, and as they drew nearer we turned. A blur of purple-blue blazer and black streaked past us then stopped. I shared a nervous glance with Sayo and she shrugged in confusion. The figure turned and started back towards us, and as it got closer I recognised him. "Takashi-chan?" I called, I saw him nod his head and soon he was right in front of us. "Is something wrong?"

He glanced between myself and Sayo, nodding briefly at her in greeting. "We thought you were lost."

Sayo beside me grinned and I sighed. "I was, to be honest, but luckily Sayo-chan here helped me." His eyebrow rose at the honorific but he said nothing and simply walked with us back to our next class.

* * *

**Please please PLEASE review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The days blended into a calm routine, one that I grew to adore. I woke up early and dressed Chika in traditional garb, teaching her over and over again how to tie her obi and which part of the kimono went over which. Breakfast was a family affair, Chiharu cooking home meals as much as her health allowed and we all sat together at the table. The boys often had practice before school hours and so I often rode to school alone, but I didn't mind. Sayo and I would sit together, as we both always arrived early, and we grew quite close in the span of two short weeks. In fact, she began following me home after school under the pretense of studying, but I believe she simply wanted somewhere to be when no one else was home. Her parents work late every night, and while she never admits to it, I think she gets lonely.

My classes were all vaguely enjoyable and often times I ate lunch with Mitsukuni and Takashi, Sayo disappeared during our lunch hour. Mitsukuni still ate an inhuman amount of cake and Takashi's lunch was always very similar to mine, always including onigiri. Despite our classes and lunch together, I started to miss them. There was never time in class to socialize nor was there much time after school -with their clubs keeping them busy and all- and the weekends are always filled with homework. I hadn't seen Satoshi or Yasuchika in a long while, and I was already feeling a bit sad by their absence.

But at least it was calm, for a while.

Sayo and I were walking to our last class of the day, talking. "Due to family business tonight, I finally have time after school to check out club activities," I told Sayo with a smidge of excitement in my voice. I wasn't sure what to do with the time now that I had it, most days I went home as soon as possible and taught Chika the ways of being a lady, as was tradition. Sayo often joined us, learning from me as well, but other times she cursed my traditional ways. "Yet I do not know where I should spend all this new spare time."

Sayo opened her mouth to reply, but whatever she was about to say was not to be known. A loud, cheerful and boisterous voice boomed towards us. "Fair maiden, do not fret, for I have an answer to your ails!" A tall blonde boy with startling purple eyes whipped in front of us. He held out a fresh red rose and there was a sparkle in his eye that was hard to ignore. "Young ladies such as yourself should _never _be bored!"

Sayo rolled her eyes from beside me and I tilted my head to the side in curiosity. I took the rose he was holding out to us and asked, "What is it you suggest then?"

"Why, the Host Club of course! A place where all ladies are happy and any dream can become a reality! You _must _come, I insist!"

"I don't think the Host Club is the right place for us," Sayo commented dryly. The man before us deflated a bit, but he didn't look discouraged.

"What is a Host Club?" He gasped, his eyes widening and a hand finding a way to his heart in horror. I blinked, was it something so well known?

"My dear Princess, if you do not come and see for yourself, I will be wounded!" He grasped my hand and stared into my eyes. I leaned back a bit and tugged on my hand but he held tight. "Surely you do not wish to offend me by denying my request!"

I sighed, "I guess I will think about it."

"Wonderful! I will see you tonight Princess!" He turned and walked away after bidding myself and Sayo an eloquent goodbye. I shared a look with her and we walked, resuming our conversation. It stayed in my mind though, and it would be rude not to go, now that I've been invited.

Too bad I didn't know the dire consequences of my actions, for it was the death of my peaceful days.

* * *

"Are you really going Keiko-chan?" Sayo whined, trudging behind me. "Those hosts aren't that great anyway, let's just go hoooooome." She pleaded with her eyes and stomped her foot like Chika did when she didn't get her way.

"Sayo, I'm sorry, just go home and study if you don't want to come. I just can't refuse someone when they invite me, its not proper."

"Fine, whatever!" She stormed away, barely avoiding knocking into people on her way out. I called a goodbye but she just raised her hand over her shoulder and waved. I sighed and made my way to the third music room.

There were girls everywhere, crowding around the door and packed down the hallway. I stared wide-eyed at the plethora of girls and decided I would wait until they left. I remembered a bathroom nearby and made my way to it, dodging girls and toes and skirts. I found it relatively easy and checked the mirror. My hair was a bit messy and my lips looked a bit dry so I took a brush from the side of my book bag and wet it, dragging it through my hair until it was snarl free. I used a touch of chapstick and smiled at my reflection. Hopefully the crowd would have shrunk by now.

I left the room and looked around, and then stifled an improper cuss. None of the landmarks looked familiar. Oh dear.

Approximately an hour later I found myself once again before the door to music room three. Hopefully I wasn't too late, a lady should never be late. I smoothed my shirt and reached a hand to open the door. A lovely yet obscure scent fitted into my nose and a multitude of rose petals fell over me. A soft smile touched my lips and I took a petal from my shoulder and inspected it. To my surprise, it was real.

A soft chatter reached my ears and as I stepped into the room it did not lessen in the slightest. I glanced around the room and saw it was like every other, pink, purple, and blue. Before I could take in any details a familiar voice called to me.

"Princess, you made it!" The blonde fellow from before frolicked to me and he produced yet another rose from nowhere. "My dear, I knew you would come."

* * *

Hunny looked up from the cake he was eating, he had heard the club door open and was curious. He turned and the sight before him sent him into momentary shock, until a not-so-innocent smile crept across his face. Standing in the doorway, looking lost and utterly confused, was Keiko. Hunny looked to his right and saw that Mori had not spotted her yet and his grin grew. Tamaki was flitting about her like a bird, offering compliments and roses left and right. Keiko nodded politely and accepted all of them with her usual grace.

This was the perfect chance, Mori had been desperately hiding everything Host Club from her, and now it was about to come crashing down. Hunny understood that Mori didn't want her to think badly of him, but Hunny knew she must find out eventually. Besides, what's the harm in what they do anyway. Keiko may take a minute to understand, but she would accept it, like she had everything else about them.

Hunny watched as Tamaki attempted to lead Keiko to his table and knew that wasn't the way this should go. He stood, grabbing Usa-chan and abandoning his cake, this was far more important. Mori followed him with his eyes and frowned, confused by Hunny's sudden actions. Mitsukuni launched himself at Keiko and wrapped his arms around her neck, clinging to her like a koala.

"Kei-chan!" he exclaimed, as exuberantly happy as always, but this time, his grin had an undercurrent of sinister intent. He stared at her with big, sparkly eyes, but the crash he heard behind him made it hard to avoid laughing.

Keiko smiled, "Mitsukuni-chan, so this is your secret club."

He nodded rapidly, "Yup! And Takashi's here too!"

"Oh?" she asked, looking around. She deposited the tiny third year on the ground and patted his head. "Ah, Takashi-chan, how are you?" Hunny watched with barely suppressed humor as Mori stumbled over to them, tripping over seemingly nothing. His eyes were wild and darted around the room in panic. He opened and closed his mouth several times before he simply nodded in hello. Keiko ignored his flabbergasted state and studied the room around her. She either didn't notice or pointedly ignored the intense stares all around her, from both the girls and the other hosts. "This is a lovely room, though I don't know what a host club is."

"That's easy Kei-chan! Its where lovely ladies go to have fun!" Mitsukuni offered. Keiko nodded but didn't look like she understood any better. Behind them and out of earshot of everyone the rest of the club stood in a circle, muttering to each other.

"Mommy, who is that?" Tamaki asked, his eyes wide.

Kyoya scoffed, "You don't know? _You're_ the one who invited her."

Tamaki's shoulders slumped, but his curiosity didn't wane. Haruhi decided to add her own two cents, "Doesn't it seem odd how Hunny and Mori are acting? I think they know her pretty well."

"That's right Haruhi." Kyoya flipped open his notebook and read from one of his mysterious pages. "Hisakawa Keiko, year three. She is fourth in line to a large automobile corporation and currently lives right next door to the Haninozuka estate with her Uncle. She often visits them and is close to everyone in their family." He snapped it shut and looked around at the people surrounding him. "She has no chance of inheriting her family company, but she also holds many connections in the industry. She would be a formidable opponent is you were to get on her bad side." He glared directly at Tamaki and the twins as he said this.

"Hey!" Hikaru exclaimed.

Karu joined him, "We haven't even talked to her yet!'

"It doesn't matter, you'll probably get her to hate you without much effort," Haruhi deadpanned, walking away from the huddle to greet the new girl.

"That's mean!" the twins shouted behind her, following her lead.

"Haruhi wait!" Tamaki ran to catch up. Kyoya sighed and trudged behind them, plastering on his best business smile for the customers. Not many even looked at the other hosts, their focus was all on Hunny and Mori and their mystery friend.

"So you flirt with them for fun, and they pay you?" Keiko asked.

"Sorta! But we get cake!" Keiko smiled and put her hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"I suppose you joined for the cake and fun, and Takashi followed you, as usual?" Keiko glanced at Mori and smiled at him, proving she was just joking with them.

"Yup!" Hunny giggled and peeked at Mori from the corner of his eye. He was staring at Keiko and she barely noticed. _"This is going to be fun,"_ Hunny thought.

"Hunny, Mori!" Tamaki called, rejoining them in the center of attention. "Care to introduce this lovely lady?" Mori snapped his gaze to Tamaki, but didn't say anything.

"'Course Tama-chan! This is Kei-chan, and she's me and Taka's friend!" He studied Mori and the scary grin was back for a split second before it was gone again. "She comes over to play all the time, though not so much anymore." His voice held a heavy "hint" of sadness and Keiko reached over and pat his head.

"I'm sorry Mitsukuni, but you know I have a duty to my family after school. This is the first time since classes started that I didn't have class of my own after school. And so, I decided to come here."

"Why?" Everyone stared at Mori, not only was it seldom that he talked, but the single word came out rather rude. Keiko only smiled and covered a light laugh with her hand.

"Well, I came because I was invited, though I suppose it was not my original plan to stay long." Mori nodded but still looked a bit bewildered. She looked around and spotted the tea and snack trays. "Do you mind if I make myself some tea?"

* * *

The day went smoothly and Mitsukuni was grinning from ear to ear. He insisted that Keiko sit with Takashi and himself, and honestly Mitsukuni thought things were going well. Takashi was no help of course, he was a bumbling idiot the whole time. Keiko was polite to the other girls and they grilled her with questions about Mitsukuni and Takashi's home life. She shared plenty of stories from the summer and especially ones of Satoshi.

Keiko spoke to Takashi as if nothing was wrong, but by the end of the day he had spilled hot tea on himself and smeared frosting on Keiko's arm. She simply laughed and took a bit from the cake in front of her and smudged in onto his nose. Many of the other hosts were surprised by the intimacy and familiarity she used when speaking to Takashi and Mitsukuni, but they didn't bother the trio until the end of the day.

Keiko stayed for a bit after the guests left, and Takashi offered to walk her to her car. The moment the door shut the hosts surrounded Mitsukuni and pestered him for answers.

"Hunny-sempai, what's wrong with Mori-sempai today?" Haruhi asked while gathering dishes. "He seemed a bit out of it."

"Usually he's more-"

"-graceful," the twins added.

Tamaki burst in with a concerned face, "Is poor Mori-sempai sick? Oh the horror! Mommy, call a doctor before it is too late!" He continued blathering on in the background while the rest of the club ignored him.

"His behavior _was _most unusual," Kyoya mused.

Hunny laughed and gripped Usa-chan in his arms. "Taka-chan isn't sick, he's just nervous!"

"But why?"

Mitsukuni smiled at Haruhi, "Because Taka-chan likes Kei-chan."


End file.
